


Brain Bleach

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [20]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Ace!Aro!Host, Alternate Universe Viewing, M/M, Multi, Romantic affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Host reeeeaaallly doesn't like romantic affection.Sometimes his visions are about alternate dimensions. He really wants some brain bleach.(This was written on Valentines Day for context, even if I'm posting it now.)





	Brain Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentines Day for context, so that's why it's different than basically everything (even if I'm posting the St. Patrick's Day one today too) so I hope you enjoy Ace!Aro!Host. I just imagine him as Asexual and Aromantic so.... yeah. I can totally see this happening.

There was a loud noise as Host threw open the door from the dining room to the hallway and sat down heavily. 

“The Host needs brain bleach.”

Dark looked up from where he was stealing Anti’s bacon while the glitch was distracted. |Pardon?|

 

\---------

 

_ The Host woke up in a place that was not his library. What the heck? _

_ He groaned as he realized he was in a dream. Well, either a dream or a vision. Could be either at this point.  _

_ Anti and Dark rounded the corner. Okay, probably a vision. They looked exactly like they did now…  _

_ Wait a minute. They leaned closer to each other and- _

_ OH GOD WHY?!  _

_ No no no NO NO NO No no no nope nope nada zilch.  _

_ He was not going to watch the two of them kiss-  _

_ His surroundings went dark. _

_ Oh thank god for scene changes.  _

_ This definitely had to be an alternate universe. Or a really awful dream. He did lucid dream most of the time, but he would never dream about this willingly. That was definitely going to scar him for life.  _

_ He saw another scene. Dark and Anti… making a cake? Okay, this was really unusual. Anti was way too lazy to make himself a cake if he could just get Wilford to conjure him one. He was the only one who liked Wilford’s way-as-hell-too-sweet cake anyhow.  _

_ They kissed again. If he still had eyes he would be burning them. He hated romantic affection of any kind.  _

_ Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop his mind from seeing it all. More scenes whizzed by, some of them actually rather sweet.  _

_ Dark sitting by Medbay, waiting for Anti to wake up after probably getting stabbed or something.  _

_ Anti getting medication and telling everyone to shut up if Dark had a headache.  _

_ All of them at Movie Night, Anti’s head on Dark’s lap, Dark’s hands running through his hair.  _

_ Anti going nuts on the group of idiots who managed to stab Dark in the leg. Okay, the last one was slightly less sweet, but still nice in Anti’s own way.  _

_ A kiss stolen in the middle of a new year’s party, just as the clock struck midnight.  _

_ And a few others. Please. Burn his brain.  _

 

Mercifully, he woke up. 

 

\-------

 

“The Host needs some brain bleach.” He groaned into his hands, narrowly missing the plate of waffled Chase slid in front of him as he rested his elbows on the table.

“W̴h̶a̵t̵ ̷d̵o̷ ̸y̷o̶u̸ ̷n̸e̶e̸d̷ ̸i̷t̶ ̷f̶o̴r̸?̶”

“The Host had a vision of an alternate reality.”

|Now I’m curious.|

Nooo… whyyyy…

“Darkiplier really doesn’t want to know.”

“W̶e̵l̵l̶ ̸I̸ ̵d̴o̴.̵”

“No Antisepticeye doesn’t.”

“Y̷e̶s̷ ̶I̵ ̶d̵o̷!̶”

Host let out a sigh and dragged his hands down his face, being careful of his bandages. 

“The Host saw an alternate universe where… Antisepticeye and Darkiplier were in a committed relationship.”

Green, who had just wandered in to get some napkins, blue-screened. 

“I̵ ̵h̸a̵v̷e̸ ̸s̵o̴ ̸m̷a̵n̴y̸ ̷r̵e̷g̶r̴e̵t̵s̴.̸”

“The Host  _ reeeaally _ needs some brain bleach.”

An image flew through his mind and he stiffened before smacking his forehead against the table, Chase just having moved the waffles in time.

-THUD-

“W̵h̵a̴t̷ ̶d̴i̷d̶ ̵y̸o̸u̶ ̶s̸e̴e̸ ̵n̸o̶w̴?̷!̷”

|Do you never learn?|

Wilford and Darkiplier. And Anti. Why was he meant to suffer… 

He stood. “The Host shall now go burn his brain with acid. He wishes the rest of the manor a good day.”

“Have a good one?”

He wondered just how corrosive was the acid that Dr. Iplier had…

 


End file.
